


Skipping Dessert

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Dates, Food, POV Lydia Martin, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bit off-putting seeing an alpha werewolf of Laura’s stature seated primly in a 4-star restaurant, but even through Laura’s obvious discomfort, she looks like she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #13: Food.

“So,” Laura says, face etched with hope in the low candlelight, “how did I do?”

Lydia sets her fork and knife down parallel to one another on her plate, signaling to the waiter she’s finished with her roasted Portobello, zucchini Squash, and red pepper tower. She ate every last bite of the elegant dish, savoring the rich flavors and perfect spice. She dabs the corner of her mouth with her linen napkin. “It was,” she begins, teasing Laura, “acceptable.”

Laura huffs out a laugh and arches an eyebrow. “Is that high praise coming from Lydia Martin?”

“The highest,” Lydia says, voice saccharine sweet. She takes a moment to look at Laura, take her in. It’s a bit off-putting seeing an alpha werewolf of Laura’s stature seated primly in a 4-star restaurant, but even through Laura’s obvious discomfort, she looks like she belongs. Her red dress is low cut and paired perfectly with her ever-present leather jacket, and her hair is tucked into a neat chignon at the base of her neck.

And of course, she has a steak the size of a textbook on her plate, practically still mooing as Laura devours it.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Laura grins, brow knit it confusion.

Lydia just smiles. “Would you like to come home with me tonight, Laura?”

Laura’s face softens before she breaks out in a grin, her eyes glowing red just enough to be unnoticeable in the dim lighting. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
